


Wanting you

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar has been longing to have you ever since he'd seen you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting you

**Author's Note:**

> contains male on male sex. Don't like. Don't read.

You awoke with a pounding headache to the blaring red of the digital clock numbers next to your bed. You held your head with a moan while untangling yourself from the sheets of your bed, staggering towards the washroom in nothing but a pair of tight black, cotton boxers. You kicked a couple bottles that were strewn about the floor from the previous night when they’d contained whisky or possibly vodka you weren’t sure but you knew they were responsible for the wince you gave when you turned on the light in the washroom. You closed the door slightly then turned on the tap hoping the cool water would ease your throbbing headache however you swiftly realized that your head wasn’t the only thing that was throbbing. You sighed heavily then reached a hand down to your crotch giving the hard line a smooth stroke threw your boxers. 

“Oh…damn it!” you hissed from the sensation that was intensified from you hung over state. 

You continued to stroke yourself threw your boxers while leaning against the sink for balance when a knock at the door suddenly drew your attention. You mumbled a curse under your breath while grabbing for the ratty navy blue robe that you had hanging behind the washroom door, tying it loosely around your waist in an attempt to hide your erection till whomever it was left. You padded your way towards the motel room door to look out the peephole only to give a heavy sigh when you saw who was on the other side of the door. 

“What do you want?” You growled walking back into the room after seeing Balthazar at the door. 

“Apparently you don’t remember last night,” Balthazar said looking around your messy motel room. 

“Like you do” You scoffed trying to keep from facing Balthazar so he didn’t notice your large hard length beneath your robes. 

“Actually…uh…I do” Balthazar stated suddenly pinning you to the closest wall. 

“What the…Balthazar?” you trailed off struggling against the angel’s grip to little avail of course. 

“I believe you made me a promise and I was damn ready to jump you last night but opted to wait till you were at least sober” Balthazar explained as his hands held yours above your head. 

“What? I didn’t…I wouldn’t…why would you?” You trailed off trying desperately to remember what had happened last night when suddenly a slight, foggy memory came into view of you hanging off of Balthazar promising him a night of fun just before he put you to bed. 

“Ever since I first saw you with those two American plaid heads I was hooked, I mean come on…who could resist you,” Balthazar cooed into your ear, his breath ghosting over the shell. You could feel Balthazar’s body with in a few inches of you and for some reason that was seriously starting to heat you up more then before. 

“Get off!” You growled while Balthazar swapped to only one hand to hold yours so his other could trail down your chest taking a moment to hover over your abs. 

“You say no but…clearly this part of you is saying yes” Balthazar smiled slyly then placed his knee firmly between your legs. You gasped followed by a loud moan as Balthazar started to rub against your balled. 

“Fuck!” You swore before biting your bottom lip 

“Still want me too stop?” Balthazar asked coyly while his free hand slid along your groin lines. 

“You are…such an ass,” You breathed out as your head tipped back against the wall

“That maybe so but this ass is after yours” Balthazar teased as he reached around to massage at your butt cheek. 

“You wish” You scoffed only to moan again when Balthazar snuck his hand around to cup you threw your boxers. 

“Tell me…if you wanted me so bad…then why didn’t you…simply take my offer…last night?” You asked trying to squirm away from Balthazar’s touch. 

“I’m not a brute, I wasn’t going to take advantage of a drunk…no matter how handsome he was” Balthazar stated feigning hurt as he leaned in to press his lips to yours. You melted in to the kiss squirming as Balthazar fondled your balls then gently ran a finger up the under side of your cock. You bucked your hips forward seeking more friction for your aching length. 

“Let’s move this to the bed” Balthazar suggested with a smirk as he waved a hand. One minute you were pinned to the wall the next you found yourself laying on a large plush, king-sized bed in the same position you’d been in against the wall. Your hands were tied above your head now with ropes and the ratty robe you’d been wearing was gone while Balthazar was currently crawling up your body with nothing except his boxers on. Balthazar smiled down at you then slipped his fingers under the waistband of your boxers slowly slipping them off of you till your sensitive flesh was revealed to the cool air making you hiss at the sensation. 

“I knew you were handsome,” Balthazar boasted, as he looked you over approvingly 

“Shut up,” You said in a low voice as you averted your gaze with a deep blush crossing your cheeks. Suddenly you were taken off guard though as Balthazar hoisted your legs over his shoulders while he leaned down between them. 

“What are you? Ah!” You groaned as Balthazar’s tongue suddenly swiped across your hole. You hissed threw clenched teeth pulling at your restraints as Balthazar’s tongue entered you again and again followed by a firm rimming. You whimpered uncontrollably while digging your heels into Balthazar’s back as his hand came up to stroke your hard cock at the same time. 

“Shit! Balth…azar…please!” you moaned breathlessly bucking your hips. 

“Patience my dear man…patience” Balthazar cooed as he inserted a finger into your hole

“Ah! Oh…jeez…Balthazar!” You groaned as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of you. 

“Huh, your very tight…never bottomed?” Balthazar noted as he inserted a second finger

“Ah! No, no…I haven’t…” You admitted hardly able to form the words 

“Well unfortunately I don’t bottom so…” Balthazar trailed off with a wicked grin on his face as he slipped a third finger in while dipping his head to mouth at your balls. You bucked your hips fiercely with a loud, long gasp while tipping your head back. 

“Fuck! Oh…Balthazar…” You trailed off feeling your stomach churn and balls tighten as Balthazar’s fingers scissor inside you and his mouth swallowed your cock. 

“Alright, alright…I think your good” Balthazar smirked as he pulled off of you with a pop. 

Balthazar lowered your legs off of his back on to the bed as he backed up shimmying out of his boxers to reveal his large hard length. You swallowed hard at the sight of how large he was cause the thought of him entering you was exciting but also somewhat worrisome. 

“Relax, I’ll be gentle” Balthazar assured you as he crawled back up between your legs, spreading them till he could settle against your hole. 

“I…I’m not sure…if I can take you” You stammered 

“Trust me you can…just relax” Balthazar reassured you as he lined himself up then waved up some lube on to his cock. Balthazar pressed the head of his cock into you causing a grunt to leave your lips making him stop. 

“Take a deep breath” Balthazar encouraged 

You complied as Balthazar eased his cock further into your ass until he was hilt deep inside you. Balthazar rubbed your thighs gently as you adjusted to his girth slowly evening out your breathing then Balthazar rolled his hips slowly to test the waters. A few minutes later Balthazar had steadily increased his speed until you were both panting with Balthazar planting his hands on either side of you on the bed. You wrapped your legs around Balthazar’s waist to pull him deeper into you with your orgasm swiftly building in your abdomen. You leaned up to lock mouths with Balthazar as your orgasm spilled over both your stomachs as Balthazar groaned into your mouth, toppling over the edge as he spilled hot cum inside you. 

Balthazar rode out his orgasm then pulled from you, flopping onto the bed next to you while your breathing slowly evened out. Balthazar freed your hands after a few minutes then waved a bright red, silk blanket over the 2 of you. 

“Did you enjoy it?” Balthazar asked with a smirk as he turned onto his side to look at you

“Surprisingly, yes” You teased putting an arm behind your head

“I could take offense to that,” Balthazar teased back 

“Ha, ha…but just one thing” You began looking over at Balthazar 

“Oh, what’s that?” Balthazar asked truly curious

“Next time I top” You stated simply with a smile 

“I told you I don’t bottom” Balthazar stated with a smirk still plastered on his face

“We’ll see about that…now shut up and kiss me” You responded slyly before crashing your lips to his


End file.
